


Good in Goodbye

by yellow_canary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: When Maggie goes out for take-out she didn’t expect to see Alex and old emotions come up as she watches Alex with her new family.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer (past)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Good in Goodbye

“It will just be a few minutes.” The hostess said to her after Maggie paid for her to-go order. 

Maggie just nodded and went to sit on the bench near the door, looking out into the cold fall air. The soft and low light of the restaurant’s lobby reelected in the window as she stared out into the dark streets. It was getting dark so early these days and the rain that fell on the golden leaves doesn't help.

Maggie's not sure what she's doing back in National City. It's only for a few days while she's on assignment finishing up a cross jurisdictional case and then it's back to Hub City. So far she's only seen Supergirl fly over now and then, but she hasn’t seen anyone else, especially Alex. It felt risky, stepping out to get a bite to eat, particularly at this restaurant, which is Kara Denver's favorite place for potstickers.

She does suppose that it's tempting fate, peculiarly when she caught Kara with her black glasses and her blond hair in a ponytail approaching the restaurant. Kara was under the umbrella and on the arm of a dark brunette, she recognized as Lena Luther. Maggie quickly hid her face as they came in with a cold breeze. Kara and Lena quickly greeted the hostess and she guided them towards a party table, towards the back. It was hard to see through the crowd and Kara and Lena disappeared from her gaze, but then she saw Alex.

It's been years, but Alex still looked as beautiful and warm as Maggie remembered. Her dark brown hair with touches of red still swayed to the side and was buzzed at the bottom. Alex’s smile was still soft and warm and her eyes still crinkled when she smiled. Alex looked so happy, laughing with friends, most of whom Maggie recognized. 

The door to the restaurant opened with a cold breeze that sent shivers right through her. She turned to see two dark haired toddlers pulling the arms of a brunette woman Maggie recognized as Lois Lane and a tall black woman, with a mole above her lips. The black woman held her coat closed as she cradled the baby wrapped to her chest. The boys immediately turned to go towards the dining room, but Lois caught their arms and pulled him back.

“Hang on boys,” Lois said, stopping in the middle of the lobby. “We need to wait for the hostess to seat us”

“Oh,” one of the boys said as they walked up to a waitress as the hostess was in the back.

The waitress got them booked and Maggie was surprised when the waitress gestured for them to have a seat. She wondered if she should say something to them, but figured they would figure it out. 

“I’m going to go use the restroom, Kelly can you watch them?” 

“Sure.”

“Jonathan, Jordan, be good for Auntie Kelly,” Lois said, gave the boys a look before she disappeared down the hall. 

Kelly looked around seeing all of the seats were occupied, Maggie stood up and offered her place to her. 

“Thank you,” Kelly said, taking the seat and pulling back a part of the wrap to reveal a tiny head of black hair and tan skin. 

“They're cute,” Maggie said smiling down at them.

“That's my new nephew,” Jonathan said smiling up at her. 

“Is that right?” Maggie asked, looking down at them as Jonathan and Jordan nodded. 

“Yeah, my wife and I just adopted him and we are so happy to have him,” Kelly said staring down, lovingly at the child. “Do you have any kids?”

“Oh no,” Maggie said, shaking her head. “It’s just me and my girlfriend.”

“I get it, it's a lot of responsibility and not everyone wants that,” Kelly said with an easy nod. She looked down at the boys who were starting to get restless and pulled out a wooden puzzle block that quickly captured their attention. “You and your girlfriend must be happy together though?”

“We are,” Maggie said with an easy smile that graced her lips whenever she thought about her. 

“What do you and your girlfriend do for work?” Kelly asked, keeping the conversation going.

“I’m a police officer and Hub City. I’m just here on assessment and my girlfriend works in the same circle of shorts,” Maggie as she tilted her head, not exactly sure how to describe her girlfriend's vigilante work.

The door opened again and Kelly pulled the wrap up to shield the baby from the cold autumn wind that came in with the rain. 

“Hey Kelly,” a brunette woman smiled as she undid her boyfriend’s large scarf. “Why are you waiting here, Kara texted and said that they've already been seated?”

“Hey guys, I didn't see them when we came in?” Kelly said, standing up and offering Maggie back her seat.

“Yes, I believe they're seated in the back, which can be hard to see in a crowded restaurant.” The man said putting his fingers together in an odd gesture.

“Thank you Maggie. It was nice to meet you and I’m glad you're happy,” Kelly said as she walked away.

“Wait, I never told you my name?” Maggie said standing up, her defenses were raised, despite Kelly’s superfriends.

Kelly just turned back and gave her a smile as she walked away. Maggie turned around to watch them go as she sat back down. She watched as the boys jumped into Clark’s arms and the couple greeted Kara and their friends. 

Maggie's heart stopped when she watched Kelly walk up to Alex and greet her with a kiss. She watched as Alex said something to Kelly and reached down to pull the baby out of the wrap. Alex held him so easily and so naturally in a way that Maggie always imagined she would if Alex became a mother. 

As she watched Kelly and Alex coo over their little boy as he woke up and wiggled his arms Maggie felt that familiar tightness in her chest. It was everything that Alex had always said she wanted and Maggie found herself smiling as she stared at the family before her. They were so happy with their child, surrounded by friends and family. When Maggie imagined what kind of life Alex would have this is what she thought of. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see a message from her girlfriend. ’I hope you got the food because I am starving!’ followed by a string of emojis. It made Maggie's heart warm and an easy smile graced her lips.

Her current girlfriend was nothing like Alex. They worked together in Gotham and she was wild and spontaneous. She didn’t want a baby which was what Maggie wanted when she left Alex and it's what she got. 

The hostess called her name and Maggie walked up to grab her food. As she zipped up her jacket and stared out at the unwelcoming rain, she looked back at Alex one last time. She had settled in her seat and was bouncing the now awake baby boy with one arm around Kelly. The sight made Maggie smile and she opened the door heading out into the fall night. 

The rain and the wind picked up as it made the golden lanterns jingled along the awning as Maggie quickly rushed up the street to the hotel. That could have been her sitting next to Alex with a baby on the way, but she didn't want it to be. She was happy with the woman she was with now and was glad that Alex had found the same happiness with someone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from a Carrie Underwood song and it goes with the fic!


End file.
